EVIL is Rising
by GoldenWords12
Summary: Six years after series 7 a new M.I.High team has arrived at St Spirits. Jack, May and Ruby are very very different. But do they have more in common than they realise? And with new enemies and old lurking round the corner, will these kids break more than just stereotypes? Disclaimer: I don't own MIHigh, but anything or anyone NOT from the show belongs to me.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Team**

Jack couldn't help but get angry when he saw a bunch of thugs attacking a couple of kids. He strode over to them, "leave the kids alone" he said. The thugs laughed, "What'ch you gonna do?" One of them laughed. "This," Jack said, flipping and kicking a guy in the face. "And this, and this." Soon all the thugs were either groaning in pain or running away. The two kids laughed and ran off. Two men grabbed Jack by the arms and pulled a bag over his head.

Ruby was bored. She found lessons boring simply for the fact she knew it all already. She was about to go into year 10 but had learnt that stuff when she was two. She sighed. Possibly younger. She hated her foster parents for making her have extra classes on the laptop. At the time being she was taking an IQ test. She'd already finished the 100 questions and was busy hacking into NASA. It took her about ten seconds. But just then two men came into her room and handcuffed her, pulling a black sack over her head.

May stuck her tongue out at her pursuer and laughed. She stood on the roof of a house, whilst he stood on the ground. She laughed again and ran off, jumping from roof to roof. She saw a robber running away from the police. 'Ha,' she thought, 'they'll never catch him.' She jumped on to a garage roof and leapt off, rolling over and standing up right in front of the robber. He looked shocked, she gave him a cheeky smile. "Don't judge a book by its cover," she said, smiling sweetly and punching him in the face, knocking him out. She felt her hands being grabbed behind her and a black bag was slipped over her head.

The three kids were shoved in a van and driven to a top secret location. They were sat down in chairs and the bags were pulled of harshly. They found themselves in a high tech room. It looked a lot like a spy base would. "Where are we?" Asked Jack. He had spiky black hair and piercing blue eyes, almost too blue. He was tall and muscular and had a scattering of freckles on his nose. He wore simple jeans and a t-shirt. He looked at the other two. "Yeah, personally, being handcuffed and having a bag shoved over my head is not my idea of a welcome." Said May. She had frizzy brown hair and chocolate brown skin. Her eyes were emerald green and she had a cheeky little smile. She was wearing a pink checkered shirt with a knot so it showed of her belly, and green shorts with sandals. She was tall and slim, but had surprising muscles. "They're M.I.9," sighed the girl at the end. She had straight blonde hair to her shoulders and had dark brown eyes. She wore a black t-shirt with a skull and crossbones on it, dark jeans and chunky black boots with neon green laces. She also had black lipstick on and a nose and lip piercing. "How do you know that?" Asked May. Ruby shrugged. "I know a lot of things," they all turned to look at the man who stood in front of them. "Jack, May, Ruby, welcome to M. ."

"You are currently 240ft beneath St Spirit's School. You have been specially selected for M.I.9s Young spy program, M. . This is due to the extraordinary abilities you have demonstrated. Jack here is an expert in hand to hand combat and can take on several opponents much larger and stronger than himself. He is also a black belt in every martial art you can think of. May is an expert in parkour and fitness, she's also quite an extraordinary fighter and likes to tease her enemies and uses the element of surprise to overcome her opponents. Although I must say safety is not on her priority list." Added Frank looking at May's clothing, which was not the least bit suitable for parkour. "Anyway, Ruby here can fluently speak 49 different languages, knows morse code, sign language and Braille. She has hacked NASA more than once as well as M.I.9 on several occasions. She has also got a university degree in science." The others stared at Ruby, who under all her Gothic make up was an ultimate geek. "What?" She asked. "Nothing," replied May and Jack in unison. 'She may be a total geek,' thought Jack, 'but that girl is dead scary.'

"We have brought you here as a matter of urgency. We need to train you up. I'll tell you more at the start of term. You see, you'll be attending St Spirit's. That way you can get to HQ without too much trouble. Let me make this crystal clear, you are not to tell anyone, no parents, friends or anyone else that you are now M.I.9 spies. Understand?"

"Yes," said Jack,

"Yeah," said May,

"I comprehend," said Ruby. The three fourteen year olds headed off their separate ways. But they would all meet again when the summer holidays ended and they joined year ten.

 **Four weeks later. At the beginning of term**.

Ruby was bored. So far the school day hadn't been impressive and she'd only been there four minutes and thirty nine seconds. She stood in the playground wearing her skull t-shirt and school tie with a leather jacket and trousers as well as her favourite chunky boots with their bright green laces. She was wearing black lipstick and eyeshadow with mascara too. The tips of her blonde hair were dyed dark purple and she had a black bag slung over her shoulder. She looked around and noticed May's frizzy hair immediately, it was hard to miss. She was wearing a school blouse and skirt, as well as her tie. She wore several pink and gold bangles and black slip on shoes. The only make up she had on was some lip gloss. She had a black fake leather backpack on. Jack was walking with her. He was just wearing normal school uniform, except for his trainers and the fact his green jumper was tied round his waist.

The headmaster came out to greet the three new students. "Hello children, I'm Mr McNab the headmaster." He took in their appearances. "I must say I was hoping you would set a better example with regards to your uniform, but obviously not. Follow me." They followed him to a class room which would apparently be their form room, for registration and such like. They entered the room and where introduced to their new form teacher, Mr Lewis. "Who's da vampire?" Called out a boy, who was wearing chains and all sorts over his uniform. "Now, now Robert, be nice." Mr Lewis told him. "Yo, Mr Loser, how many times, it's Snazz, not 'Robert'" Ruby raised her eyebrows, and sat down at a desk. They were meant for two but she sat on her own meaning that Jack and May had to sit next to each other. "As you can see we have three new students to our class. Ruby Ferne, May Vixen and Jack Smith. I'd like you to give them a great big welcome!" Mr Lewis said enthusiastically. Some of the class murmured a 'Hi'. "Yo dudes," said Robert or 'Snazz', "So we got a vampire, a goblin and a pretty little fairy, what is this? A fairytale innit?" The class laughed. "Come here and say that." Said Jack, May and Ruby.

During maths the spies pencils began to flash. Jack and May sighed in relief, Ruby sighed in exasperation. 'This class can't even do 2+2!' She thought. She put up her hand. "Yes, Ruby?" Said Mr Lewis. "Well Sir, Jack, May and I have a school tour now, as we're new. So may we be excused?" She asked and Mr Leeus nodded. "Yes, yes of course."

"Oh and Sir," said Ruby, "The circumference is radius multiplied by diameter, not radius squared. And you need to turn on the computer to use it." She walked off towards the caretaker's cupboard, moved aside the light switch, scanned her thumb and went inside. Jack and May followed and pulled the broom. The high speed, high tech lift changed them into their spy gear and when they stepped into HQ they looked totally different.

May was wearing an open leather jacket with three quarter length sleeves and black vest top with black tight trousers. A sliver of her belly showing. She wore black fingerless gloves and soft leather ankle boots. Whilst Jack wore baggy leather trousers and a loose leather jacket with a black t-shirt and trainers. Ruby was just as intimidating as usual with tight black leather trousers and jacket done right up to her neck, she wore soft leather gloves and her same boots and her blonde hair was tied in a menacing ponytail. "Not bad, good excuse Ruby. Clever using the first day thing to your advantage. Come with me." Frank greeted them warmly, they'd seen each other a lot whilst training. "So, what's the mission?" Asked May. "Yes, well you see, M.I.9 have new enemy now. KORPS and SKUL have been defeated but EVIL is rising."

"We have Intel that a new criminal organisation, Evil Villains International League or EVIL are trying to bring down M.I.9. One of their crazier genius villains is currently placing bombs all around London. It is your job to defuse them and bring down this villain. Right, gadgets. Hmm, let's see, laser pen, invisibility headband, X-Ray glasses, hairpins." Frank said. "Who wants what?"

"Ooh! Invisibility headband! Please?!" Begged May. Frank handed it to her and she put it on. May pressed a button and vanished, pressed it again and reappeared. "That is awesome!" She squealed.

Jack took the glasses and Ruby took the pen. "What are the hairpins for, Frank?" Asked Jack. But before Frank could answer Ruby interrupted. "Breaking prevention mechanisms," the others stared at her blankly. She sighed, "Picking locks,"

"Oh, why didn't you just say?" Asked May.

"I did, I just said it, 7.81 seconds ago."

"Geek,"

"Don't you dare call me that, I'm just, just, highly intelligent!"

"Nerd!"

"Shut up!" Growled Ruby.

"Ok, ok, calm down, Dracula."

"What did you just call me?!"

"Dracula,"

"Better than geek," Ruby sighed, she was used to this kind of teasing, she'd need to work on talking normally or well less sophisticated. 'And there I go again,' she thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi people,**

 **I'm new to this but I love M. , look, sorry if the story's been boring so far but there will be action and drama! But I get writers block quite often so chapters might be few and far between. Anyways, enough talk, I bet you just wanna read the story. Well, I hope you do.**

 **Chapter Two: Epic Fail**

 **May's POV**

I looked at Ruby, she sure was scary in that get up. Pull yourself together, May, scared of a geek? Really? I don't really understand why she so determined to be something she's not. She's a geek, not a goth, so why try to be? I sigh. Whatever, she can do what she wants. I sigh again, this invisibility headband is awesome. But of course parkour means my opponents won't often see me coming. That's the idea anyway. I step into the lift with the others. We all stand awkwardly not knowing what to say or do. We're all so different. Ruby's a freaking scary goth-geek, Jack's the alright looking sporty, strong and silent type. And me, I'm the pretty little optimist, with a whole lot of cheek, the tough one. Yeah. We sure are different and we sure break the stereotypes. Jeez, who knew being a teenage spy was so hard?

The lift opens and we step out, we run outside to a dustbin, because yeah, you guessed it, there's a freaking bomb in there. Ruby defuses it in about two seconds. "That was too easy," she says and she's right. There has to be something more. Sure enough there is because on the little radar thingy Frank gave us what seems like a thousand more little lights pop up. More bombs. Everywhere. "How are we possibly gonna defuse all of them in time?!" I say. "You're not," replies a voice and I hand clamps over my mouth and bite and kick and punch, but his grip is like iron and he's not letting go. I give up, it's no use fighting. Someone else places a blindfold over my eyes and I am carried away. Most likely to a van. I wonder if they have Jack and Ruby too? Probably. These guys are too strong even for Mr Martial Arts, Jack. They shove us in a van and take us who knows where? Our first mission and we're already captured! Some spies we are!

 **Jacks POV**

I feel stupid. All that spy training and martial arts has got me nowhere. Our first mission failed and London 's gonna be blown sky high. So much for exceptional skills. We're trapped in a van with a bunch of criminals, gagged and blindfolded. Who knows where we're even going? Stupid, stupid, stupid. Where are we going? What are they going to do to us? Who are 'they'? So many questions racing through my brain. Does anyone know we've been kidnapped? Does anyone even care? No. I have no family left to care. Theyre all gone. And now I'm going too. Maybe. Probably. Someone must care about Ruby or May though. And Frank, he'll find us, there are trackers in our shoes. Hope, comes flooding back to me. But being trapped in a van unable to see brought back memories. Ones I'd tried to bury.

 **Flashback**

 _I stare at my chocolate ice cream sundae. It's too big and I'm already quite full. Lou grabs the spoon and eats a bit. "Hey!" I squeal. Lou puts some ice cream on my nose. "You couldn't eat it all anyway," she laughs. Soon, mum and dad and me and Lou are all eating my chocolate sundae. It's really nice. But mum's phone begins to ring and she tells us she and Lou have to go to work real quick. Lou's only sixteen, but apparently age doesn't matter in their line of work, at least that's what dad says. So we all get in the car and drive to mums work. She and Lou get out and hurry inside. "Let's go," says dad. But the car won't start. And then there's this all mighty bang. And dad screams "No!" But I can't see what's happened, it can't be anything good. Dad jumps out the car and runs over to a small group of people. "What have you done?! My wife, my daughter!" I can tell he's shouting but he sounds much quieter. "Are they M.I.9?" Asks a blonde haired boy. He looks the same age as Lou. Lou! What's happened to her? I try to get out the car but I can't. I can't see what's going on and I hate it. My dad gets back in the car. There are three loud popping/banging noises and the sound of glass shattering, my dad slumps in his seat. "Dad!" I scream. I hear someone else, a girl shout, "hold fire! Hold fire! There's a little kid in there!" It takes a while but they get me out and I see what's happened. The building where Mum and Lou work is destroyed. Exploded. I begin to cry. They're gone. All of them gone. Mum, dad, Lou. And they're never coming back._

 **End of flashback**

I know now that Mum and Lou worked for KORPS, they were the bad guys. But it didn't seem right to me. Lou was always so kind and fun and Mum was mum and a great one at that. They weren't horrible at all. They must have been forced to work for those murderers and criminals. Maybe they were double agents who really worked for M.I.9, I kind of hope so. Only, my dad was killed by M.I.9 so maybe they're not the good guys they make them out to be. But apparently they're not like KORPS, not murderers. But they killed my family and countless other KORPS agents that day, if that's not murder what is?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Running from Fear

Ruby's POV

The van stops and I almost laugh. Only I can't because I'm gagged and blindfolded. Don't forget the blindfold! I'm going crazy. I fight off my hysteria and listen. I hear footsteps from the sound they are approximately twenty foot away and coming towards the van. They are boots, heavy, size eight, no, nine. Probably belonging to a man as most women don't wear heavy size nine boots. Don't ask me how I know all this, I just do. I have always loved learning, knowing things, it's great. Ever since I lost my dad, I tried to occupy my brain with facts and knowledge, unfortunately when you have a photographic memory it's really hard to forget.

Flashback

"Dad?!"I call, having just come home from school. The flat seems empty but everything is exactly in the right place, no sign of struggle. Until I go into dads room. The cover hangs of the bed and the photo of mum has fallen over and the dust on the disused table by the door has been disturbed by fingers, a note perhaps? No. It look like someone grabbed hold of it by the tips of their fingers. I go to the kitchen and see a note on the table, 'WE HAVE YOUR FATHER, WE WILL BE BACK FOR YOU." I know who it's from, it doesn't take much deduction to know it's from KORPS, who else would take an M.I.9 agent such as my father? I hate them. I slide to the floor and cry and cry, till I have nothing left and I just sit there. I am strong. I'm not scared of them. I tell myself this over and over, willing it to be true. KORPS is coming for me.

End of flashback

I jolt out of my memories and listen, I hear a conversation, in Russian. "U vas yest' shpiony?"

'You have the spies?' I automatically translate in my head. A different man speaks, "Da, ne tak mgno bor'by. Chto vy khotite im dlya?"

'Yes, not much struggle. What do you want them for?' The first voice speaks again, "Ni odin iz vashego biznesa, ne prinosyat ikh vnutri," he pauses, "Pust' vidyat i govoryat, udalit' ikh privyazki."

'None of your business, bring them inside. Let them see and speak, undo their bindings.' The doors open and light floods in. Harsh hands remove my gag and blindfold and moves on to Jack and May. I'd almost forgotten they were here. He grabs us roughly and shoves us outside. "Ostan' ot menya!" I shout, trying to pull myself free. It means 'get off me' in Russian. I look at the man who gave the orders and almost shout for joy. It's Frank. "YA ne znayu, chto vy mogli by govorit' Rossili!" I exclaim. Or, translated, 'I didn't know you could speak Russian!' "Well, I can," he sighs. Jack catches on and kicks the guard, knocking him out. Frank removes our handcuffs "I'm so sorry you were captured, I'm afraid the mission has been taken over by another team. It was just too hard for your first mission. You'll get other chances." By now the van driver has worked out something's up, but he's no match for Jack and soon Franks driving us home in the very same van that brought us here.

May's POV

When I get home I know immediately something's wrong. I begin to panic. I hear shouting in the kitchen. Mum and Dad are at it again. I cautiously peek my head around the door. Dad's in his work clothes, a nice crisp suit and tie. There's shattered glass on the marble floor. Sure enough mum and dad are screaming and shouting at each other. Dad's nose is dripping blood. "Harry?" I whisper, scared my nine year old brother won't show up. I breathe deep and move on finding Harry in his room. "Hey," I say gently, "You ok?" He nods. I smile at him and without touching him look for bruises or cuts. Nothing. I breathe a sigh of relief, he must've run off when mum got angry. Harry's autistic. He hates loud noises and being touched, he doesn't talk much and hates bright colours. I look after him, but I don't think living with our mum does him any favours. Come to think of it, I hate being touched too, so I can relate to him there. I walk back to the kitchen, just in time to see my dad drop to the ground. I scream. "What did you do?!" Mum turns to look at me and I see the gun in her hand. "Mum! Please! Stop it!" She looks at me for a while and drops the gun. I slowly walk over and kick the gun under the fridge. Mum looks at me with such hate in her eyes. She hits me, hard. Again and again, I drop to my knees beside dad. Partially out of pain, and also to see if my dads alive. I tuck my hair behind my ear and place my head on dads chest. Nothing. "What have you done?!" I scream, "You've killed him! You monster!" She kicks me hard in the ribs and delivers the knockout punch to my head. The world fades to blackness as my head hits the floor.

When I wake up, I'm no longer on the kitchen floor. Instead I'm on my bedroom floor. I look over at my alarm clock. 8:13am. School starts at eight thirty, I'm going to be late. I drag myself up using my chest of drawers. I stumble into Harry's room and help him get ready for school. Then I rush back to my room. Hurridley getting ready. I look in the mirror and groan. My face is covered in bruises, make up will cover that up, but my black eye, no way. I settle for sunglasses and when I'm ready I rush out the door with Harry. Scared mum'll wake up before we leave. We run to school. Luckily, Harry's school is right next to St Spirits and I take him to class and apologise to his teacher. I hurry into school only to find registration is over. I have to make the long trip to the office and then to History. I groan, not only is history dead boring but it's taught by McNab so I'm in for a major telling off. Why does my life have to be so complicated?

Jack's POV

May walks into class. 'Finally,' I think. "21 minutes late!" McNab booms. I wince, poor May. "Unacceptable! Detention, this afternoon!" May sighs. "But sir, I have to pick my little brother up from school..." I raise my eyebrows, I didn't even know she had a brother. Perhaps she made it up. "Is that so? I can arrange for your mother to pick him up." "No!" Cries May and then clamps her hand over her mouth. "I mean, she's got work sir."

"Really?" He says, "I was under the impression she was unemployed."

"Job interview!" Says May hurriedly, "I meant to say job interview,"

"I understand, lunchtime detention instead." The class laugh and May sighs. She sits down next to me and I notice her hair is slightly ruffled and her clothes are messed up, like she put them on in a hurry. She's wearing thick black sunglasses, even though its cloudy outside. "Smith! Straighten your tie!" Orders McNab, "And Vixen, take off those ridiculous sunglasses!" He has a strange habit of calling everyone by their surnames. I straighten my tie as he ordered and May, slowly and reluctantly removes the glasses. I gasp, she has a black eye. "Where'd you get that?" I whisper. "Mission?" She hesitates and nods. I don't quite believe her. "I didn't know you had a brother," I whisper. "Yeah, Harry, he's nine. Do you have any siblings?" I avoid her gaze. "Not anymore," I say.

"May!" Shouts McNab, she groans. "What have I done this time?!" She shouts and realises what she's done. "Sorry sir,"

McNab looks shocked. "I was merely going to ask what happened to your eye?"

"Oh. I... Erm, a football hit me in the face." The class laugh and McNab goes back to 'teaching'. Ruby passes a note over. Her handwriting is really curly and elaborate. It's addressed to May. She reads it and writes on the back. 'What are you on about? Seriously, a football hit me in the face.' She passes it back. "That's not what you told me," I say. She sighs and looks down at the desk.

At break I sit with Ruby, May's nowhere to be seen. I wander inside to look for her and find her crying in the art cupboard. "Hey," I say sitting next to her. She looks up at me and wipes away her tears. Smudging her makeup which she has piled on today. Where the tears have washed it off I see bruises. I hold in my shock and horror and hand her a tissue. "That wasn't a football, was it," I say and she shakes her head. "Are you getting bullied?" I ask. "Something like that," she whispers and buries her head in my chest. Her tears make my shirt wet, but I don't really care, not when she's so upset. I hug her gently in case she has more bruises and we sit like that for a while. This feels like a complete role reversal for me.

Flashback

The girl who shouted earlier helps me out the car. I have no idea who she is but it doesn't matter. I like her. She gives me a hug. "What's your name?" She asks. She has a strong accent that I can't quite place. "Jack," I mutter. "Jack," she repeats. "That's a nice name. Mines Aneisha, how old are you, Jack?" I look up at the girl, she has a kind face. "Eight," I sniff. "Where's mum and Lou?" Aneisha looks at her friends. She doesn't answer but changes the subject. She points to the blonde boy, "Thats Dan," she points to a red haired girl, "Keri," then she points to a black haired boy, "Tom," she points to a man and woman standing next to each other. "Frank and Stella. Do you want to come with us?" I nod. I have no one left now and Aneisha seems nice. Why not? We walk in silence for a bit. "They're dead aren't they?" I say, when none of them answer I continue. "Mum, dad and Lou." Again no one answers. They all look guilty. "I'm sorry," says the girl called Keri. "You're from that M.I thingy, aren't you? Mummy said you were bad, bad people. You killed them, didn't you? You made the building explode! You shot daddy!" I scream.

"Jack, calm down, we didn't explode the building, no one did, it was an accident. They thought your daddy was a bad man. A nasty man, but they were wrong and now they'll get told off, we're not going to hurt you." I look up at Aneisha, she's so nice, like Lou. But she's not Lou, because Lou is gone. There's nothing left. I begin to cry.

End of flashback

I stroke May's hair and she slowly stops crying. "I'm sorry," she says, "for breaking down like that," she stands up and I follow suit. "There's nothing to be sorry for," we walk out the cupboard and find Ruby waiting for us. "So, are you okay, May?" May nods and begins to reapply her makeup. "Are you going to tell us what's going on?" Ventures Ruby. May smiles with her usual sass, "And why would I do that?" She teases.

"Because we're your friends." I say. She shakes her head and grins, putting her hands up in mock surrender. "Fine, fine. But you gotta catch me first!" She sprints down the corridor and into the playground, we follow and find her waiting for us. She sticks her tongue out and front flips forward onto a picnic bench, using her hands to push off and landing on the flat school roof. "Woah!" Exclaims pretty much everyone there. She waves at us and runs jumping over onto the extension blocks fire escape stairs. She grabs hold of the bannister above and leaps over onto the last flight of stairs. She grabs hold of the roof and flips upwards landing on her feet. She looks down at us and does a celebratory backflip before running over the roof and vanishing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Place I Call Home**

 **Hi guys,**

 **If there is actually anyone reading this, sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been camping. So thanks for reading my story. But I want 5 reviews before I post chapter 5**.

May sat on the roof of her house, her long legs dangling over the edge. She swang them back and forth, lost in her thoughts. She didn't know what to do. She had so many things to worry about but the thing that kept playing on her mind was her dad. 'My mum killed my dad.' The thought kept racing through her brain. What was she going to do? She could tell the police or just leave it. But the real problem was that if her mum was heartless enough to kill her dad, would she want to kill them too? May was scared. Terrified of her mother and what she would do to her and Harry. She would just keep on running if she could, but she couldn't leave Harry.

She knew the others would be wondering where she was, but at that second in time she didn't care. For most people sitting on the roof of a house would be terrifyingly dangerous but for May it was the only place she felt safe. Up there she felt like no one could hurt her. She felt free. Finally, after what felt like minutes but was probably a few hours, May climbed down and went to pick Harry up. She had missed the rest of school, but she didn't care. At school she felt claustrophobic and uncomfortable, she hated the crush of people in the corridors and the deafening pointless chatter that echoed through the building. School sucks. Everyone knows that.

 **Ruby's POV**

After the bell rings and the swarms of kids have gone I make my way towards the park. I often go there to think. And today I have a lot to think about. For a while I sit and think about May. The bruises and tears, I know they're connected and I'm pretty sure I know what's going on. It doesn't really take much deduction and her poker face is rubbish. But now I'm beginning to think about my own problematic past and whatever I do, whatever I try I can't help but think about it.

 **Flashback**

 _For a week now, I have waited. I have waited for KORPS to come and take me like they did my father. I know why they took him. He was becoming a threat to them. One of the best M.I.9 agents who had landed at least 100 KORPS agents in prison. I know why they took him, but why take me? After a while it clicks, if they harm me they can get to him. They know that most people don't fear for their lives as much as they fear for those that they love. And my dad loves me. More so since Mum died. We only have each other. My mother too, was an M.I.9 agent, but three years ago she was killed by KORPS agents. That's why Dads so determined to take down KORPS and I am too. If they dare set foot in my house I will bash them. I'm only eight but I'm strong and I tell myself I'll never ever give up. Not to those bullies. But I'm scared now. I don't know how to cook or look after the house. I had no need to, until now. The food that I can prepare is all gone now and as I sit, waiting, I slowly begin to starve._

 **End of Flashback**

I snap out of my flashback and realise that the idiot who calls himself Snazz is standing in front of me. "Yo, anybody in?" He says slowly like I'm stupid or something. "No," I say. "They left as soon as you showed up." I promptly stand up and walk away.

When I reach my foster home I notice the car is not in the drive. Mr and Mrs Wilson must have gone out somewhere, but no matter, I have my own keys. As soon as I step in I see utter chaos. They must've left Sam and Adam home alone for half an hour and already the place looks like a war zone. I sigh and begin to tidy up. Adam comes crashing into me on his scooter. "Adam Stevens you're not supposed to ride that in the house!" I say in my best impression of Mrs Wilson. Adam looks up at me and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees its only me. "You're still gonna have to tidy up mate, or Mrs Wilson's gonna drive you up the wall." Adam is a foster kid like me but we're not related. "Where's Sam?"

"Dunno, probably in the garden," says Adam and scoots away. A hear a car in the drive and panic. The Wilsons will kill me if they see this mess. They'll say I should've been more responsible and made Adam and Sam tidy up. Sam heard the car too. He runs in and peeks out the window, his floppy brown hair wobbling from the movement. "They're talking to Mr Fisher next door. That gives us about ten minutes," he reports. We all rush around shoving things back where they belong. We hear keys in the front door and the Wilsons step in. "Hello?" Calls Msr Wilson. She finds us in the living room. "Well you tidied up quick."

 **Jacks POV**

It's about four o'clock when I finally get back to Whitewood. It's about a half hour walk from school but I stayed behind an extra half hour in detention, which I got for bunking off maths. I don't usually bunk off, but after May ran away I waited around to see if she'd come back. She didn't. So I got detention. Lucy and Jim won't be happy. Sure enough as soon as I knock on the door, I get a telling off. I shrug my shoulders and sit down on the sofa. "Get up," says Felicity shoving me, George wants to talk to you. "Great," I say sarcastically and wonder off to find him. He's in the garden. "Jack," he says running his fingers through his blonde hair. He's the kind of blonde haired, blue eyed kid that behaves like an angel to the adults whilst beating kids up behind their backs. He stares at me with cold dead eyes and I wonder how the adults see him as an adorable little pet. He may be a care kid, like me but it's almost impossible to feel sympathetic towards him. That's probably because both his parents are in prison for murder and it looks like he's following in their footsteps. "Felicity said you wanted to talk," I venture cautiously. "Yeah, I saw you in the park the other day, stopping some guys for beating up a couple o' kids."

"That was weeks ago, at the start of the summer holidays, why haven't you said before now?"

"Well you haven't exactly been here that much, have you? Always off doin somefin or the other; well the point is, those were my guys, so you gotta leave em alone and respect em," he pauses and cracks his knuckles. "Or else. Understand?" I nod and walk back inside. Whatever he says I'm not going to let 'his guys' beat up innocent kids.

Whitewood Hall is a kids care home. All of us here haven't exactly had an easy life. There's loads of us here. First theres Lucy and Jim the care workers and a bunch of different social workers who turn up every now and then. Then there's George of course. And Felicity and Samantha who are identical twins, they never met their mum and their dad got ill and later died. There's Elliot and Hannah, who were abandoned outside a library, nobody even knows if they're actually related, but they might as well be. There's Mark who was abused by his dad and left to starve. There's Stella who came home from school to find her parents had upped and left, Raya who ran away from home and lived on the streets. Carlos whose parents died in a car crash, Mickey whose mum comitted suicide after his dad died, Abigail whose parents split up and both decided they were bored of her and me, with my mum and sister blown to pieces and my dad shot dead in his own car. Yes, we're all _very_ happy _._

I bet May and Rubyaresitting happy at home with their parents and siblings, while I live in this dump with a bunch of messed up kids. It's alright really, once you know who to look out for and how to get your own back without anybody knowing. Lucy and Jim just don't see the frienemyships, truces, tricks and alliances that is the chaos of a kids care home. You've got to watch out for George if you want to keep your face intact and Raya'll nick stuff right out your pockets without you even noticing. Hannah's the prankster and Micky can't help playing the odd trick, but really anyone'll get they're own back if you annoy them. It's just life. I've lived here for four years, before that I spent a year living with Aneisha and was then kicked out. I went back to my own house and lived there for a while before social services found me and I was fostered for a few months. Then they decided they didn't like me anymore and dumped me here. But that's just life, I guess.

 **I know this chapter is mostly explaining the more complicated parts of the story but I found it interesting and fun to write, so I hope you found it fun to read or interesting at the very least. I'd also like to find out who your favourite character is in my story so you can add that in your reviews if youd be so kind to write one. Thanks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Nowhere to Hide**

 **Look, I know people are reading this so please review! I know I said I'd only post Chapter 5 when I got five reviews, but I decided to post anyway. So please, please review!**

 **May's POV**

I don't want to go home. I don't want to take Harry into that dreadful, dreadful place, with her. I know it's wrong but I hate her, more than anything in the whole world. I don't care if she's my mother. I know that when she lost her parents and sister in that explosion six years ago she became really depressed. But that's no excuse for killing your husband and beating your kids half to death. I'm planning an escape as we walk, perhaps we can pack some stuff and just up and leave in the middle of the night. Harry would hate it though, all the new things and noises and colours, it would be a sensory overload for him. Anyway, where would we go? We arrive home and as soon as I open the door she is there. She grabs Harry's arm and pulls him away, shoving him against the wall, he screams at her touch and again in pain as he hits the wall. She slams him against it again and again and I cry out. Harry slumps to the floor. Then she turns on me.

 **Jack's POV**

I look down at my phone and see a text from Ruby. ' _I know what's going on with May. Meet me in the park ASAP. And bring your pencil.'_ I stare and realise she means the communicator pencil we use in MIHigh, I grab it and run to the park. I find Ruby sitting on a picnic bench. "Finally," she says, "I had enough trouble getting away from my foster parents and then you take half an hour to get here."

"Sorry. Hang on a second did you say foster parents?"

"Yeah," Maybe Ruby doesn't live the happy perfect life I always imagined her to, maybe we have more in common than we realised. "Where are your real parents?" I ask before I can stop myself. One of the most important unspoken rules in a care home, never, and I mean never, ask about the parents. They'll tell you if they want to. Ruby just stares at me and then says, bluntly: "They're dead." I don't give her that look, like she's a sad little kicked puppy. No. I know only to well that most people, especially people like Ruby, don't want your sympathy. "May," I remind her.

"Yeah, the bruises her refusal to tell us what happened. The way she said 'something like that," when you asked if she was getting bullied, I think it's worse than that. I think she's getting abused." I gape at her.

"That's a pretty serious accusation."

"I have my evidence. Remember when McNab said he'd get her mum to pick her brother up from school and she cried out 'No!' And her dad didn't show up to work today, no sick call or anything. We're gonna go to her house and see what's going on."

We run all the way there. I'm petrified. If Ruby's right May could be in serious danger. At Whitewood there's this kid, Mark Shenneth, who was abused by his dad and then left to starve. He only came about a year ago. When he first arrived his face was a mess of black and blue, as were his ribs and stomach. He was so thin his cheeks were hollow and his eyes were sunken. He wouldn't let anyone touch him, he still doesn't let Jim touch him. Probably because Jim's a large man, who unfortunately shares his name with Marks father. I remember how May tensed up slightly when I hugged her. We arrive at May's house and hear the unmistakable noise of a gunshot. I cry out and Ruby rushes over to the front door. It's wide open so we go inside. Instantly we see a small crumple body on the floor. I bend over and see black hair and pale chocolate-coloured skin. He has big blue eyes. This must be Harry. I check his pulse and breathing which is thankfully fine, although his head is bleeding slightly and the position his wrist is in doesn't look quite right. Ruby speaks quietly into her communicator. "Frank, Frank? We're at May's house. We heard a gunshot and the front door was wide open so we let ourselves in. Yes, I know! But her little brother, Harry is unconcious on the floor with a minor head injury and broken wrist. That's what I thought, we're going to see if May's ok. Good." We head down the hall and into the kitchen. We see a woman, who must be May's mother, standing stock still, a gun in her hands. I can't see May anywhere. I knock the gun out of May's mums hands and knock her out. She's obviously dangerous. Ruby looks around and suddenly cries out. "Jack!" I turn and see May leaning against the wall. I run over to her and sit down next to her. I see a puddle of blood staining her blouse. Slowly growing ever bigger. Her eyes are half shut and she looks up at me. She tries to talk and I hush her. "Ssh, it's ok. It's all going to be fine." She smiles at me. Who am I kidding? Not her, not me, not anyone. "It's not," she whispers. Her voice so quiet I can barely hear her. "He's dead, Jack, she killed him." A tear rolls down her cheek. "She killed my dad." I don't care at that second, all I can think about is her, dying in my arms. I hold her hand and look into her eyes. "She's not going to kill you." I say.

"She already has."

I don't mean to do it. Maybe I just lost my mind. I couldn't bear it if she died. I didn't realise it before. But the minute I set eyes on her I fell in love. And now she's dying. I kiss her, just a quick little peck on the lips. But it's enough. She looks surprised but happy and as she smiles her eyes begin to close. "No," I say, squeezing her hand. "No, you're not leaving me too," her eyes focus a little more and I almost laugh. Here she is on her death bed and she is curious to know why I said 'too'. I realise I'm crying. It was so hard losing my family, but at least they died quickly, before they even knew what hit them. May knows she's dying, she feels such pain. Maybe it's selfish of me for wanting her to stay alive. Maybe it's not.

I look down at her and realise she's still curious, that's May I guess. "Six years ago, my mum and my big sister Lou died in an explosion and then my dad was shot, only ten minutes later. I can't lose you too." Until now I had forgotten about Ruby, but when I say explosion she gasps. "My dad..." She trails off. I hear May murmur: "Grandparents, aunt. Mums side." I realise slowly that we all lost someone in that same explosion. What a horrible twist of fate. We all lost someone then and now when we're just about to lose May, it is revealed. May coughs a little and her mouth is smudged red. I realise her breathing is shallow, gasping and wheezing. She coughs again and stops suddenly, her eyes glazing over as her head lolls to the side.

 **Sorry, it's so short, but it's effective and emotional. Please, please, please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello to everyone who is reading this.**

 **I know some of you enjoyed this story and that it's a very tense place to end it, but I'm afraid I'm going to do just that. This was my first fanfic and I didn't really know what I was doing or what was going to happen in my story. And besides, with school starting up again and two other stories on the go, plus many more I'd like to write, I just don't have enough time to finish it. So it's up to you what happens. Does May survive? Do she and Jack get together? What happens? They're questions only you can answer, because honestly, I have no idea myself. I'm not going to delete my story, as I might one day, carry it on. So consider it on hiatus until further notice.**

 **It's up to you what happens.**

 **E.5.6.L.4.N.4.7**


End file.
